Nikkori Days!
, unofficially also known as is a new spin-off fan series created by Yotsuba Anne, which features once again her original character Nikorin, yet plays in a different universe as the previous story. The story of Nikkori Days! centers around an extraordinary girl, who tries her best to mix her oridinary life with her magical life. Since magic isn't practiced openly in the normal world, she has to try her best to keep her true identidy a secret until suddenly the world changes. Production Nikkori Days! was thought up when Yotsuba Anne was thinking about rebooting the spin off season Nikorin's A La Mode. However, since she wasn't very confident about the "time travel & correcting flaws of the original" concept anymore, she thought about giving the protagonist another chance to shine. In order to give the character a new story, Yotsuba Anne first had to think of a concept that would fulfill both requirements, which were: #A series & plot that fits with Nikorin and her personality, and #the possibility of having a joint project such as PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, existing at the same time as Nikorin's own story. After considering the possibilities for quite a few weeks, Yotsuba Anne has thought up a plot idea that might work and has since started to work on the unofficial successor of Nikorin's A La Mode. Plot Nikkori Days!: List of Episodes Characters Pretty Cure * An extraordinary girl, who seems to be interested in everything and anything that comes across her way. Nikko is a hyper active and very cheerful girl, with a pretty curious nature, which causes a lot people to think of Nikko as a pretty reckless girl with no understanding of when to stop before you get hurt. In order to satisfy her own desire to learn more, Nikko doesn't stop, even when facing dangerous situations. Some people might even consider her as an annoyance, as she never stops talking when she's caught up by excitement or whenever she had met a new person. However, Nikko is in fact more than an annoying and confident girl. But due to the lack of understanding magic in the normal world, the young girl has to keep it as a secret from everybody. Additionally, Nikko has recently gotten the power to transform into , the Pretty Cure of sweetness and butterflies. Pixel are little creatures that appeared in the world when Chiktriga and Fantasma used their spell in order to alter the world from normal into weirdness. Some pixels wander around the world of humans aimlessly and cause chaos for the humans, while other pixels are interested in this new world and try to contact the inhabitant, which also results in chaos. * A pixel that wanders around Fraise Hills. One day, she got lost and met Nikko and her family by accident. Ever since then, Bluha has stayed with Nikko and then has met Amane. As it later turns out, Amane is Bluha's partner, who became the Pretty Cure of flying hearts Cure Cloud. * A pixel that wanders around Fraise Hills. She eventually meets Miyu, who then transforms into Cure Lock. * A pixel that wanders around Fraise Hills. She eventually meets Anika, who then transforms into Cure Skips. Villains * The great Chiktriga, who has first brought up the idea of altering the world and give every weirdo a chance to enjoy life just like they want to. He is the great leader of the Imaginlions. * The unofficial right hand of Chiktriga, who has previously worked as circus artist until her beloved artist suddenly disappeared. Fantasma was the first to be enchanted by Chiktriga's spell and was the one who gathered the Imaginlions. * are a bunch of people who have lost everything they've ever loved due to certain incidents and after that have never gotten back to the same happiness. All of them were convinced by Fantasma to join the plans of Chiktriga to form the world after their ideas and idelogies only. ** In another world, in past times, Van Ambergh was the most famous and admired lion tamer of them all. In those times, like today, Van Ambergh was very arrogant and had a high opinion of himself. The other day, Van Ambergh was fired from his former job, which caused him to rage up and fall in despair and brought him to Chiktriga. ** A passionate musician who dreamed to become the leader of her marching band. Klarinet may be a little eccentric, but in the past used to be very loyal towards her friends and comerades. To her, her marching band was like her family. By today, she has joined Chiktriga and uses her abilities as musician to bring weirdness upon the world. Other Characters * Nikko's father, who just knows well enough the flaws of his daughter. * A humanoid pixel, that has been born once the world was altered. Lolita has over all two different sides. Her one side is a cute girl, and the side she shows the most, while her other side is hidden and not even Lolita knows about. The Lolita everyone knows has a sweet tongue, but is very shy to an extend where she can't even introduce herself to others without trying to hide or bursting out in tears. * A stray fairy from Strawberg, who must have lost his family and friends a while ago. Being a lone wolf, Licoric isn't fond of others around him and thus has problems showing any emotions. Locations * : A separate dimension created by Chiktriga's powers which the Imaginlions use as hideout wile working on their plan on turning the main universe into a place of weirdness. * : The primary setting of Nikkori Days!, which is located quite close to a mysterious mountain known as Strawberg. Items * The Shake Batons are baton like transformation and attack items used by the four pixel-lead Pretty Cures. In order to transfrom, the girls twirl the batons around and shout "Sparkle Baton Dancemorphose!". * The Cure Pact is the transformation item used by Nikko in order to transform into Cure Vanilla. Other than the other transformation items, the Cure Pact was not generated by pixel magic and thus its origin is considered as a mystery. Nikko activates the Cure Pact with the Candy Pen and the words "Twinkling Shining! Cure Style á La Mode!". Trivia *Interestingly, Cure Vanilla has the most different outfit of the three Cures. Additionally, she is the only one to transform with a Cure Pact, while the other transform with their Shake Batons. References Category:Fan Series: Nikkori Days!